


Life's not fair

by groundzerochill



Series: The mighty adventures of Mars + Muse [4]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Muse (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, hurt! Jared, not romantic yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groundzerochill/pseuds/groundzerochill
Summary: Jared isn't okay.





	Life's not fair

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this like two weeks ago but after seeing Jared's hospital pics I decided to modify it. Hope you like the result.

"Guys have you seen my jacket?" Dom asked to his bandmates when he saw them.  
"Which one?" Matt asked.  
"The black leather one."  
"Dom you have like thirty of those."   
"Oh you took it off during soundcheck. I think I saw it backstage." Chris answered.  
"Great. Thanks."   
The drummer headed backstage calmly, and just started rushing when he saw his jacket on the floor next to an equipment box. He put it on and smiled.   
"Hello there." greeted Dom cheerfully when he noticed Jared was backstage as well. He was just sitting over a box looking around him, but he didn't seem to hear him. "Jay."   
"Hmh?"   
"Are you okay?" asked the drummer after noticing something different on Jared's eyes.  
"Yeah. Why?"   
"I don't know. You seem different."   
"It's probably just my eye bags. I can't sleep lately." replied the singer.  
"Why don't you try to sleep now? The soundcheck is over." Dom suggested.  
"No I have to supervise my people."   
Dominic raised an eyebrow.  
"Your people?"   
"Yeah. Shann, Tomo, Stevie, Emma, and on and on and on and on." Jared explained while yawning and stretching, making Dom laugh.  
"Jay they're adults and professionals they don't need a babysitter. Go to sleep."  
"But shit can happen Dom. I can't take any risks."  
"Fine, let's negotiate. You go to sleep and I supervise your people." the drummer offered.  
"No."  
"I supervise your people and wake you up immediately if something happens."   
"No."  
"Damnit Jared!"   
"I don't wanna go to sleep Dom." Jared lied.   
"Yes you do! You're obviously tired!"   
"I can survive this show with no sleep don't worry."  
"I know you can but tell me, can you give the Echelon your full potential if you're tired as fuck? Can you give _your_ Echelon what they deserve in this condition?"   
"You know I'm not dying, right?"  
"Can you?" Dom repeated. Jared sighed.  
"No I guess I can't." the singer accepted. "I'm not dying though."  
"Just sleep I can handle this."   
"No."  
"Oh come on! Why? Why do you do this to yourself?" Dom asked in frustration.  
"Dom I don't- Okay promise this stays just between you and me."  
"What? O- Okay. I promise."   
"I need you to mean it. I haven't even told Shann about this and I won't."   
"You're making me worried." Dom frowned.   
"Dom."  
"I promise whatever you tell me stays between you and me."   
Jared took a quick look around them before making room for Dom over the box he was sitting on. The drummer rolled his eyes with fun before sitting next to him. Jared pulled closer to him.   
"I can't sleep because I have nightmares." Jared explained in whispers. "And I don't feel like facing them right now, you know? I need to feel okay for the show."   
"Nightmares?"  
"Yeah. They're constant, and kind of follow the same story. Almost like my own personal horror TV show." Jared joked, but the smile he faked didn't reach his eyes.  
"Wanna talk about them? It might help."   
"No."  
"Is that the only word you know?" asked Dom with annoyance. Jared pouted slightly. "Crap, sorry. But seriously, talking about them might help."   
"Okay, fine. I'll talk, but not here."   
"Oh, okay. Where?"   
Jared squinted before opening widely his baby blue eyes.  
"Come with me."   
The singer jumped up and started walking, soon followed by Dom. He ignored the weird looks crew members gave them, while Jared didn't even notice them.   
Dom soon discovered they were heading to the equipment bus. He didn't question the singer, tho. He trusted him. Besides, it wasn't as if Jared ever had a bad idea.   
"The bus' interior is sound insulating. I really wanna keep this secret. Is it okay for you?"   
Dom's mind immediately started questioning the singer's idea. _Isn't this too much? We could just lock on the bathroom y' know?_ However, he nodded.  
"Whatever works for you."   
They entered the bus and Jared closed the door. His expression changed immediately. He looked now hopeless and broken. His eyes were full of sorrow, which made Dom's heart ache.   
"Remember that thing with my back?" Jared asked with weak voice.  
"Yeah."  
"Well I- I thought I didn't give a fuck but I do. In every fucking nightmare I lose a part of myself because of it." Jared's voice started shaking. "In the first I had to stop climbing, then I had to quit the tour, then I couldn't act and them I could barely walk and everyone I care about started leaving me behind, dream after dream. Tomo, Emma, Anabelle, Shannon, my mom, you. Everyone turned their backs to me."   
"You know that won't happen." Dom assured.  
"Do I? I mean it keeps hurting and I take all kinds of tests and treatments all the time but it's just not working. And I mean, without- Without my job and the people I love I'm nothing." Jared covered his eyes as he started crying and leaned on a wall.   
"Shhh, I understand." Dom said, hugging his friend. He felt a knot in the throat but he focused all his strength against it. He had to be strong for Jared. "But none of that will happen, Jay. You'll be okay."  
"We don't know that."  
"Yes we do, shut up." Dom replied. Jared giggled briefly before sobbing again.  
Dom hated seeing Jared in so much pain -not only physical, but emotional-. He had just gotten to truly know the singer for a couple of months and he already loved him and cared so much about him. He firmly believed Jared didn't deserve any pain, any sorrow, any distress. Yet, there he was, crying his heart out, when the only wrong he had ever committed was believing in life.  
Life wasn't fair. Dom knew that better than anyone, and now Jared was experiencing it first handedly.   
"Dom?" Jared called without breaking the hug.  
"What?"  
"Thanks."  
"No problem mate. I'm always here." Dom started making slow circles on Jared's back with his hands. "But why don't you wanna tell Shannon about this?"  
"He could get sick or something. Worry and him aren't good friends."   
"And you haven't told anyone about this? I mean, anyone else."  
"No. You're all I have right now." Jared assured. He broke the hug and wiped his tears away. Dom was gonna help, but something on his mind told him not to.   
"Feel better now?" asked the drummer placing a hand on Jared's shoulder.   
"We're on a equipment bus?"   
"What?"  
"I mean, why did you let me get us on a equipment bus? We could have just locked on the bathroom or something."  
Dom laughed. Jared was feeling better, at least now. But he was gonna make sure he stopped having those nightmares somehow.


End file.
